


Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon- Darkshines

by Ladyofthemoon (Ladiesoftheninerealms)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Manga - Fandom, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon- All Media Types, Sailor Stars - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Character Transformation, Dark, Dark!Usagi, Death, Gen, Gore, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesoftheninerealms/pseuds/Ladyofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long will it take before the purest star in the Galaxy is washed away? Smeared with the blood of the innocent, (Usagi) Neo Queen Serenity must once again choose her fate. Either fight to protect the world she once loved with a power she has never known, or embrace the Choas that has already taken so much from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon- Darkshines

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in essence, the story of Sailor Cosmos. I wanted to tell a story from her side, albeit not entirely from canon. So little is known about her, but what we do know about her is too tragic to ignore. I wanted to explore this and see what it would be like for the Galaxy's last light of hope to fall into darkness. For those of you who enjoy reading about a dark Usagi, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and those sure to follow. 
> 
> This is also for my lovely [@crazy-crocheter](http://crazy-crocheter.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, for her incredible patience. She believed in my abilities and this is my way of thanking her and apologising for being such a lazy butt :P I always said I wanted to put this into words~
> 
>  
> 
> **Prologue  
> ** _"It was the same thing all over again. Same as over a thousand years ago, back when Sailor Galaxia was destroyed by Eternal Sailor Moon. The star seeds she had taken were returned. Now Chaos has awoken once more, greedy not just for the Silver Crystal, but to take the lives and energy of all the lights in the Galaxy, plunging it into darkness... Chaos has taken the Star Seeds of only the strongest Senshi, and replaced their bodies with evil, spreading tainted Soldiers like a plague amongst the stars... If Sailor Moon cannot stop this here, all will crumble. The rest of the worlds will fall. There is no hope without the Silver Crystal."_

She wants to scream. How many times has she witnessed this scene? How many times must she be forced to watch as her world collapses on top of her? Even the smell is familiar. She closes her eyes. Ash, smoke, earth, sweat, blood...and something else. It makes her heave, forcing her to open her eyes. Just to her right she sees it, the smoking pile of bodies as they burned mercilessly. Those were her friends, her neighbours. Gone. The tears begin to cascade down her cheeks as she looks away. Her city lay in ruins.

"Not again." She weeps, barely audible over the noise of destruction and chaos.

 _"Sailor Moon!"_ The voice calls from behind her, urgent and desperate. Usagi almost dismissed it as another voice in her head, it seems so very long since she has gone by that name. As she turns, she sees Sailor Mars running towards her, she is in her Eternal form, they all are.

Were.

Where are the rest of them..?

Usagi blinks away the tears that cloud her vision and stands amongst the rubble, watching Rei trying to reach her through the Chaos. Broken shards of crystal scatter the ground, this is all that remains of Crystal Tokyo. Buildings have fallen, trees have been burnt, and the bodies...oh God, the bodies... "Rei..." She can't shout her name, her throat still burns from the screaming. She takes a step forward, watching Rei's figure getting closer. What is that on her fuku? Usagi freezes. "...Is that your blood...Rei-chan?" She whispers. She knows she's too far away to be heard. Her head begins cloud, her eyes are wide yet unfocussed. It's like she's not really here. Like this is not really happening. 

 _"Serenity!!"_ Rei shouts again, before sending her Flame Sniper hurtling towards one of Chaos' minions. A small victory, just a little too late. There were far too many this time, more than they had ever encountered. 

Still, it was the same thing all over again. Same as over a thousand years ago, back when Sailor Galaxia was destroyed by Eternal Sailor Moon. The star seeds she had taken were returned and the Galaxy was at peace for a Millennium. The Crystal Millennium, the people called it. But now, Chaos has awoken once more, greedy not just for the Silver Crystal, but to take the lives and energy of all the lights in the Galaxy, plunging it into darkness. The Senshi knew it would not end there, not until the whole universe submitted to the blackness. One by one it happened, planets were overtaken, princesses, guardians and civilians alike were massacred. Once again Chaos has taken the Star Seeds of only the strongest Senshi and replaced their bodies with evil, spreading tainted Soldiers like a plague amongst the stars. Those who would not join Chaos fled to Earth while they could, taking refuge under the protection of the Silver Crystal. Until now. It was truly a war of the Senshi. Neo Queen Serenity did all she could to help them. They fought together as Soldiers, protectors of peace, but in the end, it was too much. If Sailor Moon cannot stop this here, all will crumble. She knows this. The rest of the worlds would follow suit. For there is no hope without the Silver Crystal.

She wished Rei would call her Usagi, the way she used too. Serenity was so different to Usagi, the girl she used to be. Her friends rarely call her Usagi now, not since she took the thrown a millennia ago, since then she's been known as "Serenity". Strange. It had always been her name in one life or another, but lately she feels more fragile, less in control. Lacking all the power and composure that Serenity was always able to present to the world. Less like Serenity and more like Usagi. Silly really, that she should concern herself with such things, feeling as helpless as a child when she herself had a child of her own to protect.

That was it. Chibi-Usa. Her Small Lady Serenity. Was she safe? Had she made the right choice leaving her with Luna?

Her hands reached up to cover her face, she was falling apart at the seams. Just then Rei caught up to her, just as desperate as before, taking Usagi by the shoulders. "Serenity!" Rei shouted, shaking Usagi when she received no response. _"Usagi!!_ Are you hurt? We have to go!"

Usagi's head lifted at the mention of her name. Or rather, her old name. Is that all it was good for now? A last resort? Something to call her when she's not cooperating? She shook off her thoughts, they were becoming toxic, and this was not the time. Her wide blue eyes found the deep purple hue of Rei's. Familiar and urgent. "Rei?" She asked, blinking, finally becoming more aware of her surroundings and snapping out of the trance she'd put herself in. "Rei-chan" She sobbed, throwing her arms around the other's neck and burying her face in her tangled hair. Rei could do little else but hold her in return, closing her eyes if only for a moment. It was all the time they were allowed. Just moments later a large rumbling sound could be heard nearby. There were more of them on their way. They had to move now, her duty must come first- protect the Queen. She let of Usagi slowly, settling to simply hold her wet face in her hands. She was still crying. What a baby. But then again she's always loved that about her. Her capacity to love and _feel_ everything. That's why it hurt so much to have to tell her this. She wiped away the last few remaining tears with her thumb, biding her time.

"Where's Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, just a whisper.

Rei froze. Well, she had to find out sooner or later, right? Though it pierced her to have to think back to it, she had to carry on. For Usagi. Her gaze dropped from her face as she shook her head 'no' in the smallest motion. They had been fighting a small army back-to-back, yet somehow one of Chaos' minions managed to separate them towards the end, stabbing Jupiter through the back with it's Dark Energy sword. Yet even after a blow like that, she still managed to fight off two more of them, burning one of them with more electricity shocks she'd seen her waste on a single enemy. The other was taken out with a far weaker strike, yet it still proved too much for the creature. But she'd drained herself. Rei had taken care of the one that got Makoto. She even tried to go over to her afterwards, to comfort her, at least until...

But she wouldn't have it. With every step Rei took towards her, she'd see the lightening flowing over her body, threatening to scold anyone who touches her. Even Rei. She insisted it was to not waste time, that she could take care of herself while Rei found the Queen. It was a sacrifice she'd made willingly, something Rei could do nothing about. Rei would do the same thing in her position. She wouldn't allow herself to become a burden. Of course she blamed herself, for not being able to protect her. Well, she could protect Usagi. She had too, or all their sacrifices would be in vain. Before Usagi had a chance to break out a new set of tears at the news, she grabbed her hand and started running. She could sense the minions getting closer. If only she could get Usagi out of the open. Before they knew it they could finally see who they were running from. Not minions, but Senshi. Or rather, they used to be before Chaos poisoned their minds and souls with it's evil energy. Five Sailors were chasing them, they would be harder to defeat than the mindless drones that killed Jupiter. Damn them. 

Rei swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat, she couldn't allow herself to mourn yet. They lost Mercury first, Venus hadn't been seen for days, she already considered her a lost Scout... _Dammit!!_ They were losing! 

It was at that moment Rei's feet were pulled from under her, sending her falling to the ground. As she moved her weight onto her elbow to turn around, that's when she saw the golden whip locked tightly around her ankles. Usagi noticed immediately and came back for Rei, desperately trying to take it off. Faint laughing could be heard in the distance, for the whip was held by one of the Scouts chasing them. They were only a few hundred yards away. They would get here. They would get Sailor Moon. 

Usagi's fingers scrambled at Rei's legs, but the golden whip wouldn't move. "Usagi, _run!"_

"Come on Rei, they're getting closer. Ah, I can't get it off Rei! Please get up!" Usagi screamed, she was terrified of losing another friend. Possibly the only one she had left in the world.

"Usagi there's no time! I'll meet you in the tunnel over there"

"But Rei-chan-"

" _GO_!" Rei shouted, pushing Usagi away from her. "Trust me..."

With that, Usagi nodded and ran for the shelter close by. She wasn't sure what power she had now since she's been Queen, almost all her power as a Sailor Senshi had been lost the day she took the thrown. Even Luna couldn't offer an explanation, she suspected it had to do with the 30th century entering an era of peace. That's what Usagi believed. She'd lost Mercury because she couldn't transform. She couldn't save her. Well she could now, she had to believe it was because of her own desire to defeat the enemy. To bring Mercury back. But she knew she couldn't fight like she used too. Not now. The others were so much stronger than her, they'd been allowed to constantly grow in their strength, bridging the gap further and further between them that way. That's why it was so important to her that Chibi-Usa begin her training as a Sailor Scout, that someone would always be able to wield the Legendary Silver Crystal should the worst happen. That's why she had to trust Rei now. _She had to._  

Rei waiting until the pursuers were close enough, then, without warning- 

"Mars Fire Surround!" 

Eternal Sailor Mars sent up a wave of fire, engulfing the Sailors that were foolish enough to cross it. The whip loosened and was dropped as it's owner was scolded. Rei managed to untangle herself and head to the tunnel with Usagi, the sound of tortured screams echoed from behind her. It was a squeeze to get through, the opening had been mostly closed off with rubble and boulders, but she'd just managed to squeeze through. She figured if Usagi could fit through with her wings then it should be no trouble...

She found Usagi with her back against the wall. "You made it" She said, as cheerfully as she could, she'd been crying again and she was visibly exhausted. They'd been fighting for days without end. And for weeks before that. It was endless.

"Of course, I told you I would." Mars replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Rei made her way over to Usagi then, taking a seat next to her. Nothing was said for a long time, they simply sat in silence, reflecting as they held each other. They were all that was left. 

 -

The sun had began to descend in the distance, bringing with it an eerie shadow. 

Usagi woke with a start, the sound of screams ringing in her ears. Her eyes were blown wide as she saw Rei being dragged from out of the cave, her fingertips digging into the ground.

" _Rei-chan!!"_ Usagi screamed, scrambling to her feet, but Rei was already out of sight. 

" _Usagi!!"_ A strangled scream coming from just beyond the cave. 

"Filthy Sailor trash." Said one of them. The very same who had attacked them before. Her eyes lacked all emotion, all life they must have once held. Her golden whip was coiled round the Red Senshi, cutting off her air in a grip tight enough to break her. 

Rei's head lolled back as she faced the cave, Usagi had just made it out. Ambushed, another one of Chaos' Drone Senshi was holding her back. There was nothing she could do. Well, there was one thing. 

Her breathes became shorter and more desperate the tighter the Drone Sailor pulled, laughing as she did so. Her eyes began to overflow. "Usagi." She finally chocked out, with the smallest of smiles. 

Without another word, flame shot out from the Senshi's hands, burning her own skin as they were bound by her sides. Fire surrounded her, and began crawling up the whip towards the once-Senshi who held it. 

But it never made it.

With one swift movement, the whip was tightened.

The Senshi of Fire and Passion was no more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions~
> 
> More chapters to come~!


End file.
